Fall from Divinity
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Kaioshin tried to warn the saiyans of Buu's return, but their carelessness leads to his revival. However, it would seem that Majin Buu is the least of his worries. Babity is a disgusting little creature and he wants revenge against the kai. But he does not want to be the one to do the dirty work. DaburaxKai - noncon -


**WARNING: This story contains detailed and graphic mentions of rape, as well as a male character possessing a female reproductive organ. If you do not like these situations, please do not read. Thank you.**

It has been a long while since I last uploaded anything... I hope you will not be disappointed to find that this story is not Transformers related. If you are a fan of Dragon Ball Z and Supreme Kai you may still find it entertaining though. I do apologize in advance if any part of this story feels rushed or anything of the like. I was hurrying a little to get it finished.

Also, I blame my sister almost completely for the birth of this fanfic.

* * *

What had started out as a day of celebration, as it was the first time Goku's family and friends had seen him since his selfless sacrifice in his fight against Cell, quickly deteriorated into a confusing mess of mysterious foes and threats of universal destruction. The Z fighters, thanks to the efforts of the Supreme Kai, had learned of Babidi and his plans to resurrect his father's monster, Majin Buu. Despite Supreme Kai's careful planning, the situation quickly spiraled out of control. After the loss of Kibito and the two Z fighters, Piccolo and Krillin, everything became a sickening whirlwind of one shocking event after the next. The saiyans were far more powerful than Kaioshin had ever imagined, but their power was equally matched by their stubbornness.

They fought and defeated every warrior Babidi threw at them with ease, making a game of the situation. Their recklessness confounded the Supreme Kai, who was growing increasingly sick with worry. His careful plans crumbled to pieces when Babidi turned his attention on Vegeta, the powerful saiyan prince. Despite their best efforts, he fell prey to the wizard's dark magic and the pure, unbridled, evil energy that exploded from Vegeta's body was horrifying. Supreme Kai could almost feel the darkness eating at his resolve, finding that he was beginning to doubt himself and his decision to get Earth's warriors involved with Majin Buu.

Only a faint glimmer of hope remained in the Supreme Kai's heart as he and Gohan delved into Babidi's ship one last time to destroy the creature's shell while Goku battled the possessed Vegeta outside. It was a desperate, poor excuse for a plan, but it was the only one Kaioshin had left. And, like his previous plans, it too crumbled before his eyes, erasing all hope from his being and replacing it instead with the cold grip of fear. He had failed. Buu was hatched, free to terrorize the universe once more.

He had all but given up hope of survival when Gohan took his wrist and shot into the sky like a bullet. Supreme Kai knew it was useless to try, but the young half breed was certain of his speed, thinking he could outrun Majin Buu. He had been wrong... The pink beast appeared in front of them, a deceivingly innocent smile on his broad face as his arms were spread out far on either side of his round body. "You drop dead!" exclaimed the creature with cruel glee before bringing both gloved hands down hard on Gohan's skull. The half saiyan screamed in pain as he was sent crashing to the earth below, the impact of his body leaving a crater where he remained limp and seemingly lifeless.

"Gohan!" cried Kaioshin in worry, watching the battered body for only a second before returning his full attention to Majin Buu. His obsidian eyes narrowed in fury, but those quivering orbs revealed the depths of his fears. He could see the deaths of his fellow kais reflected in the cruel gleam of Buu's tiny pupils, remember the pained screams of their passing. And soon, his own death would be added to the horrible creature's list of conquests. But the kai did not intend to give up without a fight, even as he could hear Babidi cheering his creation on and urging for his torture.

"Yes! That's it, Majin Buu! Now torture him! Scare that purple brat good!" cackled the impish little creature as he wore a crazed grin on his wrinkled face, practically jumping for joy at the sight of his rival's fear.

The two remained suspended in the air high above the ground, Kaioshin scowling at his approaching enemy as he continued to back away, keeping distance between them. He bared his teeth as growls of fury and fear rumbled in his throat. The kai resembled a wild animal who had been pinned by its predator, going into a panicked fury in hopes of prolonging its life. A spike in Gohan's power level caught his attention, the kai looking quickly to see the teen struggling to raise himself up onto his hands and knees. He was in pain and looked to be defeated, but he still wouldn't give up. What a powerful soul he possessed...

Buu started to giggle with amusement as he watched the panicking kai, beginning to advance on him once more. His huge size completely dwarfed Kaioshin, only further adding to his air of menace. Supreme Kai quickly returned his attention to the beast, backing away hurriedly to see him slowly advancing. His body trembled with apprehension, adrenaline bursting through his veins as his heart pounded in his ears. He would die here today, he was certain of that fact. But he would die fighting. "D-do you remember me, Buu?!" shouted Kaioshin, his voice quivering more than he would have liked as the huge creature overshadowed him completely. In only a second's time, Kaioshin had summoned his ki, heat building at his palm as he thrust his arm forward. With a cry of exertion, he unleashed a constricting energy wave that appeared to be no more than a gust of wind, blowing Buu back slightly and toppling him backwards.

For a moment it appeared that the majin had been restrained, Babidi watching nervously as his creation was suspended at Kaioshin's fingertips. But it was a short lived fear as the creature ever so slowly started to rise upright once more, that unnerving smile ever present on his features. With only a small amount of force, Buu broke the Supreme Kai's hold over him, his round belly giving a ripple as the invisible barrier was broken.

The kai watched in horror, a fearful breath slipping from his lips as he drooped in defeat. His strongest hold had been broken effortlessly, and he had little hope that further attempts to attack would do any good. He floated motionlessly now as Buu stared down on him, waiting for the monster to make his move. Suddenly, that innocent smile broke into a grin of pure evil that shook Kaioshin to his core, feeling as though those tiny pupils had pierced his flesh and delved through his soul.

In the next instant, Buu brought his fists down in a powerful blow, slamming them on either side of Kaioshin's head. Unbelievable pain exploded in his skull, seeming to spread to his entire body. The kai couldn't even let out a scream of agony, his ears ringing and vision blurry as his shaking body struggled to draw in breath. Before he had a moment to recover, the monster lifted his arm once more. "Down! Down!" growled the creature gleefully before bringing his fist down on the back of Supreme Kai's skull, sending him crashing into the earth with an explosion of dirt and rubble.

Claiming victory with an odd little dance and chant of 'pow pow pow, ow ow ow', Majin Buu was taken by surprise when Kaioshin suddenly shot out of the smoke with a speed that made it hard to follow his movement. Clothes torn and body bruised and bloody, he placed himself directly in front of Majin Buu, slamming the heels of his palms together and focusing his ki with a snarl. Heat erupted in his palms as a glowing ball of energy began to appear, burning a fiery red that intensified to searing white toward the inside. It grew in size until it could no longer fit in his hands, closing the distance between him and Buu's large belly before suddenly releasing in a blinding burst of red and white. The energy pierced Buu's body and exploded out the other side, the force of the blast causing Kaioshin's clothing to whip wildly behind him. He struggled to sustain the intensity of his attack as the searing heat licked at his body, turning his face away from the blast as he screwed his eyes shut tight. The attack finally died to nothing, the energy dispersing and allowing Supreme Kai to open his eyes once more.

Any hope he had foolishly had quickly vanished upon seeing the monster didn't have so much as a scratch or burn on him. The wounds he had inflicted had been easily healed, only having succeeded in blowing the creature back several feet. Fear's icy fingers gripped his heart, and despair flooded his entire being. He could never hope to defeat such a monster. "I-it's... no use..!" he breathed hopelessly. Only a second later, Buu's skull slammed into his, sending him crashing to the earth once more, a mountain exploding at his spine and crumbling on top of him.

Gohan watched from his spot on the shattered earth floor, his heart aching at the sight. "H-he's getting butchered out there!" he cried to himself, summoning what remained of his power to unleash an energy wave that blew the rubble off of his body. Struggling to his feet, the half breed stumbled a few steps as he looked to where the kai had fallen, buried in rubble. "I w-won't... let you down!" he panted as the god dug himself out from under the rocks only for Buu to descend upon him once more. No, the Supreme Kai couldn't take much more of this! The way the small being refused to give up even though he seemed ready to collapse gave Gohan strength, every fiber of his being demanding that he protect the pure, innocent kai at all costs. Fury erupted inside the teen as Kaioshin was sent flying by an invisible blast of energy from the majin, his screams of pain fueling the fire burning within Gohan's body.

Supreme Kai hit the ground with bone breaking force once more, Babidi narrowly avoiding the impact as dirt and debris were sent into the air from the collision. The little wizard had a look of shock on his face as he approached the fallen kai, amazed that his creature had defeated him so easily. His surprise gave way to delight, a cackle leaving his lips. "Well, what do we have here? Has the brat kai been defeated all ready?!" exclaimed Babidi smugly as he stood over his rival, taking sick pleasure in the sounds of pain that escaped Kaioshin's blood stained lips.

"Oh my, you seem to be in quite a bit of pain." mused Babidi with a disgusting little smirk as he lifted a foot to place the heel to Kaioshin's temple, grinding it into the bruised flesh to get a weak yelp of pain in response. "How unfortunate for you." mocked the ghastly little wizard - before Buu's high pitched voice suddenly caught his attention, causing him to look up curiously. And what he saw had him in a panic, the huge beast dropping out of the sky right on top of him. "Wait Buu! Watch out!" he screeched before quickly scrambling out of the way when the monster didn't listen, the full weight of the creature crashing down on the Supreme Kai's already wounded body.

The scream it tore from his lips was agonizing. Never before had Gohan heard such a heart wrenching cry, and he never wanted to hear it again. Babidi, however, was taking delight in those horrible cries of pain, taking the opportunity to mock the god. Kaioshin tried weakly to lift himself off of the ground once Majin Buu's weight left him, gritting his teeth as he gave everything he had... before collapsing back into the dirt, his body giving up under the strain that had been placed upon it.

Babidi unleashed another sickening cackle as he watched the kai go limp against the destroyed ground beneath him. "That's it everyone! He's out! Can't move another inch!" he mocked joyously. "Maybe I should be nice and give him a mercy killing!" snickered the little fiend as he lifted his black claws with the intent of unleashing his deadliest spell.

With a yowl of fury, Gohan launched himself into action, his foot connecting with Majin Buu's cheek hard enough to send him tumbling several feet away. The teen had Babidi fleeing the scene with no more than a threatening glare. He watched the wizard leave before hurrying to the broken body lying on the ground, standing over him protectively. "It's me Supreme Kai! I'm getting you out of here!" he announced, determination strong in his weakened voice. Gohan's heart clenched as the god struggled simply to look over his shoulder, the small, weak smile on his ethereal face stealing his breath away. He was the kai's only hope of escape, the only lifeline he had left to grasp. He couldn't fail him. "C-come on... I'll get you away from here, I'll -" Gohan sharply cut himself off with a sound of shock when he felt Majin Buu's energy spiking, quickly facing the creature just in time to see him cartwheeling toward them.

Buu planted his feet firmly in the exact same spot he had been in before Gohan's assault, the mark left by the teen's foot healing over before his eyes. This was impossible! It absorbed every attack that was thrown at it! How could he defeat something like this?! The creature's smile turned deadly once more and Gohan felt the terror Kaioshin had felt to have those soulless eyes staring him down.

"You a big pest! You leave!" snarled the pink being as he lifted his hands to attack. Gohan threw himself forward, aqua eyes narrowed on his adversary. Supreme Kai gave a desperate cry of warning as he watched. "Gohan, no! W-watch out!" But it was too late. Buu unleashed his power upon the super saiyan, Gohan giving a scream of pain as it felt as though the blast would rip the flesh from his bones. The huge ball of energy shot off into the sky, carrying the teen toward outer space.

Kaioshin lifted himself up as much as he could manage, fear etched into his features. "H-he'll die!" he wailed before struggling to focus his ki once more, his eyes flashing a brilliant white as he unleashed the very last ounce of strength he possessed to defuse Buu's attack. The energy ball carrying Gohan toward his doom dispersed, allowing him to free fall back to the earth and into a densely wooded forest where he lay limp and seemingly lifeless. Kaioshin's vision blurred and dizziness overwhelmed him as he collapsed to the ground once more, lids falling heavily over his obsidian eyes. Stay alive Gohan... Please... You're the only hope we have left...

Babidi slinked back over to the fallen kai, a grin lighting his weaselly face once again. "Well, that's that. Now I just need to decide how I want to punish you. First, I should really thank you. If it weren't for you bringing me all those strong fighters, Buu might have never been hatched!" he jeered loudly, the Supreme Kai not able to respond as he was only barely hanging on to consciousness. "To show my appreciation, I'll choose my most excruciating spell to finish you off. You'll be begging for death!" he growled as energy started to build at his claws.

"Wait, Master Babidi..." spoke Dabura suddenly as he stepped forward to make his presence known, his blue suit and white cape dirty and tattered. Purple blood from wounds inflicted by Majin Buu had dried across his red skin. The demon still appeared weakened from the attack. "Please, allow me to punish him. I will make him suffer for you." offered the demon king with an almost hopeful tone. He had fallen from Babidi's favor, as was evident by the wizard's lack of concern toward his apparent death.

Babidi looked quickly to the demon, surprised to see him back on his feet. "Oh my, you're still alive? I thought Buu had killed you..." he muttered in shock before looking to the kai once more, the god gasping weakly in pain. "I don't see why I should allow you the honor of this moment. I could just let Buu finish him off, now there's a fun idea." mused the little ghoul. But Dabura persisted. "Majin Buu could not give you the show I have planned, Master." he said with a small smirk, getting his master's attention. "Look at his prone, weak body... I could do whatever I want with him and he would be completely unable to stop me. I, as a demon, could defile the holy temple of his godly body in ways others could not."

The wizard watched his servant with wide eyes, mouth agape as his mind started playing out scenarios of what Dabura could do to the kai, all the ways he could make him scream and beg. Swallowing thickly, Babidi looked back to his rival, seeing he had opened his eyes and was watching the demon king fearfully. A nasty smirk slowly spread across his lips as he indulged in the way those obsidian orbs quivered in horror. "Give me a good show, Dabura." ordered Babidi darkly, Kaioshin's gaze snapping to the wizard in shock.

"Of course, Master." purred Dabura with a small bow before he walked up to Kaioshin's battered, broken body. The kai's disheveled appearance did little to deter from his beauty. Dabura could imagine how supple his lithe body would be beneath the tattered remains of his traditional garb. The way the god watched his approach with such fear in his quivering, tired eyes had heat pooling in his groin. The Supreme Kai tried desperately to lift himself up off of the ground, but his trembling arms refused to obey his commands. No, he couldn't let this happen! He couldn't allow himself to be tainted by Dabura!

The demon chuckled darkly as he came to loom over the kai, kneeling above him before roughly taking his shoulders to turn him over onto his back. The ethereal being made such beautiful sounds of pain in response to having his wounded body manipulated so carelessly, trembling as he was now forced to stare into the hungry gaze of his new predator.

Dabura could not recall ever seeing a more alluring face than the one before him now. The kai's perfectly sculpted features, despite being bruised and dirty with blood and dust, were elegantly feminine. Thick lashes rimmed his sharp but innocent eyes, drawing attention to the expressive depths of glittering obsidian. Those dark irises always managed to catch and reflect the light in a way that made them seem like small galaxies, as if a universe all its own existed inside the kai. "What a truly breathtaking creature you are... I will enjoy defiling you in every way imaginable." growled the demon with a lustful grin.

Kaioshin gasped sharply when the ruined fabric of his vest and undershirt were suddenly grabbed tight in the much larger being's claws, giving a yelp when the cloth was roughly torn open to reveal his body. "N-no! Get away!" shouted the kai desperately as he lifted his arms to cover his chest, his legs trembling as he weakly tried to push himself away from the demon. He had never been so exposed to anyone before in his young life, and the knowledge that Babidi was watching every moment with sick pleasure caused his violet cheeks to flush crimson in shame.

The demon king chuckled in dark amusement as he descended upon the god, pinning him with his weight. "Don't bother trying to hide yourself. I will see every inch of your perfect body soon enough." rumbled Dabura heatedly as he roughly took both of Kaioshin's wrists into one of his large hands. The kai gave weak, frightened sounds of protest as his arms were pinned above his head, struggling pathetically. "S-stop!" he cried out desperately, his voice quivering with emotion and pain as tears started to brim in his innocent eyes.

The sight was delicious. Seeing such fear and shame on the god's face made Dabura's lust burn hot inside him. His member was already erect and beginning to throb with desire as he allowed his clawed digits to stroke up the wondrously smooth flesh of Kaioshin's stomach. The flesh trembled beneath his touch as his digits moved up to brush over a sensitive nipple, his sharp ears pricking up slightly at the strangled gasp Kaioshin gave in response to the touch. "Mmm, you're so sensitive. You have never been touched in such a way until now, have you?" mused the demon with a smirk as he teased the hardening bud, beginning to pinch and roll it between his thumb and forefinger. The Supreme Kai shook and arched weakly under the attention, his violet cheeks flushed pink with humiliation. "A-ah! Stop it! Don't touch me!" shouted the smaller being desperately as he struggled in vain to free his wrists from Dabura's hold.

Babidi watched with sickening interest as the god was defiled by the demon, having perched himself on top of a boulder only a few feet from the scene. "What a spoiled little brat. Still giving orders as though he is in charge. Make him see how little power he truly possesses, Dabura!" ordered the little wizard with a grin while Buu watched in confusion.

"Of course, Master." purred Dabura as he started to dip his head down, extending his tongue toward the nipple he had yet to tease. Kaioshin's eyes widened in horror, struggling as he feared he would be turned to stone. However, when the wet tongue touched his sensitive skin, he did not feel the pain he had expected, only the discomfort of unwanted attentions. Dabura smirked at the deity. "You thought you would be turned to stone? Did you truly believe that I would allow you to escape your punishment that easily?" asked the demon with a tone of dark amusement that made Kaioshin long to be turned to stone...

The demon's tongue swirled wet circles around the hardening nipple, Dabura's breath hot against the sensitive flesh. He flicked the tip of his tongue at the hardening bud, getting a quivering gasp from the god. "Mmm, your body is responding so eagerly." growled Dabura lustfully as he sucked and bit at the nipple, getting a startled yelp in response.

Kaioshin struggled weakly, his cheeks flushing deep as an unfamiliar heat started to build in his body. He had never experienced sexual stimulation, his mind always preoccupied with overseeing the universe rather than exploring his body. Dabura's hand suddenly left his chest to trail down his stomach, the kai tensing when those sharp claws brushed the lip of his pants. "No! Stop! Don't!" cried Kaioshin fearfully as the demon king hooked his fingers on the cloth and started to pull.

Dabura's lustful eyes drank in the sight as he slid the tattered cloth down Kaioshin's trembling, shapely hips. "Don't do this! Stop!" screamed the kai as he tried to kick his legs at Dabura, attempting to prevent his pants from being removed, but it was no use. Dabura laughed darkly as he yanked the cloth down to Kaioshin's ankles, the god almost fully exposed now save for his dainty undergarments and the remains of his ripped up shirt and sash.

Babidi cackled maniacally. "Oh my! What a pretty little pair of panties he's wearing! Rip them right off!" crowed the wizard eagerly as tears brimmed in Kaioshin's wide, pleading eyes before dripping down his bruised cheeks. His heart thundered in his chest, face flushed with humiliation as a clawed digit hooked itself in the thin cloth. "P-please, don't!" he begged, feeling the fabric being stretched tight - before giving a shout as it was suddenly ripped from his body, leaving him bare before his enemies. "Ahh! D-don't look at me!" he wailed as he tried to close his thighs, but Dabura held them firmly open.

The kai's member was small, though proportionately so, and only half hard. What truly caught Dabura's attention was the small, female opening positioned deeper between Kaioshin's thighs. "I had heard of the kais being an intersexed species, but I was unaware that there was any truth behind the rumor. I suppose now I know." mused the demon as his lustful gaze was fixed on the untouched opening. His sex was pink and stood out rather charmingly against the pale violet of his flesh. As Dabura had expected, the kai's hymen was fully intact and protecting his opening. "Such pure innocence... I have never had the pleasure of defiling one like you before. I will thoroughly enjoy every moment of it." rumbled Dabura with a smirk as he teased at the clitoral hood with a clawed digit. Kaioshin gasped sharply at the touch, trembling as tears streamed down his red cheeks. "D-don't! Don't touch me! You m-mustn't touch me there!" he screamed desperately, struggling and arching his back as he tried to buck his hips away from the unwanted attention.

The demon laughed mercilessly at Kaioshin's demands, a hungry grin on his features. "You have no power over me, little god." growled Dabura as he roughly tore the kai's pants from his ankles, the scream he got in response causing his painfully hard member to throb for attention. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel the virgin entrance around him. With the bothersome pants out of the way, he shifted up between Kaioshin's thighs and used his free hand to begin tugging his own uncomfortably tight pants down.

Kaioshin's eyes widened in horror as the demon revealed his huge member, the hard length dribbling precum from the head. "NO! Get away from me! G-Gohan!" he screamed, sobbing hopelessly as he knew the saiyan could not save him. But he so desperately wished that he would, that the young half breed would suddenly appear and somehow rescue him from Dabura's sick intentions. He didn't want to loose his purity like this! Not to a demon!

Babidi laughed at his rival's cry for help, Dabura smirking as he finally released the kai's bruised wrists to instead roughly grip his hips, lifting them up to position his member at the inexperienced entrance. "That mortal cannot save you now, Kaioshin. You are at my mercy." he purred darkly as he pushed the head of his member to the covered entrance, making the deity wince sharply. "A-ah! Please, don't! Please!" begged Kaioshin, a panicked look in his tear blurred eyes as he felt the member pushing at his hymen, pain erupting between his thighs. He used his now free hands to push at his attacker's chest, fully knowing that it would do no good.

Dabura continued to push his hips forward, chuckling at the god's pain. "Keep begging. You might convince me to take pity on you." mocked the demon with a chuckle, having absolutely no intentions of taking pity on the kai. Dipping down, he captured the smaller male's lips in a rough kiss and swallowed down his cries of despair greedily, forcing his tongue between the soft lips.

Kaioshin struggled to turn his head away, trying to get the invading tongue out of his mouth. Dabura's taste was harsh and unpleasant, as though the deity was tasting the very essence of the demon's soul. His cries were muffled against Dabura's mouth as he pushed at the larger being, kicking his legs weakly - before growling shakily as he bit down hard on the tongue. Dabura's body jerked above him in surprise, fowl tasting blood spilling over his lips as the demon pulled back to cup his bleeding mouth.

Purple blood dripped down Dabura's chin from his wounded tongue, a large red hand coming up to wipe the substance away. "So you still have a little fight left in you..." mused the demon as he looked back to the trembling kai, seeing he now wore an almost proud expression on his tear stained face. "Good. That will make this more fun." growled the much larger being as he gripped the kai's hips roughly - before suddenly thrusting forward, ripping through the hymen harshly and forcing his large girth inside the tight, virgin opening.

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened at the pain that exploded inside of him, a scream spilling from his lips as he arched and writhed against the ground, trying to escape the agony. Warm blood seeped from the broken hymen as his inner walls were stretched to their limit and beyond. The huge member thrusted into him repeatedly, rubbing the tender flesh raw and leaving blisters as the opening began to rip to accommodate the huge girth. Kaioshin gave choked screams and sobs of pain as each powerful thrust rocked his body back and forth, the torn up earth beneath him digging into his back through the tattered remains of his shirt and vest. "S-Stop! Ahh! It hurts!" he screamed desperately.

Dabura panted as he pulled the kai into every harsh thrust of his hips, groaning in pleasure as the unbelievably tight entrance hugged and clenched at his length. "Y-you're as perfect as I had imagined. So tight and hot..." growled the demon heatedly as he thrusted deeper inside the velvet sex, the passage slick with warm blood and making his movements easier. Every scream of pain and sob of anguish that left Kaioshin's lips made heat erupt inside Dabura, the demon king loving how broken the deity had become.

Supreme Kai tried vainly to ignore the pain that exploded inside of him with each thrust of Dabura's strong hips, tears glittering heavily in his thick lashes. He was going to die like this? Defiled, robbed of his purity, and then done away with like trash? The kai cried out sharply as Dabura's thrusts became harder and faster, delving even deeper inside of him than before. "A-ahh! You're t-tearing me a-apart!" he screamed as he could feel his inner walling splitting under the pressure.

The demon panted as he could feel his heat reaching its peak, orgasm boiling inside him as he continued to pound into the kai's bloodied sex - before giving a guttural shout of release and slamming his hips forward, burying his member as deep inside the kai as he could. Supreme Kai screamed at the pain as he was filled beyond his limits, feeling the demon's hot, sticky seed burning his internal wounds. "N-no! Not inside me!" he wailed pleadingly. To his surprise, Dabura suddenly pulled out, though it was only to spill the remainder of his seed across the kai's front.

Babidi let out a cackle of perverse glee to see Kaioshin covered in Dabura's seed from his thighs to his chest. "Yes! That's the way Dabura! Make that kai slut look like the little tramp he is!" he yowled, a flush on his wrinkled cheeks.

Kaioshin trembled and whimpered as he went limp in the dirt, strands of his dirty, disheveled mohawk falling in his face. He panted shakily, his breath hitching in his throat as tears continued to fall solemnly down his shame flushed cheeks. He felt filthy, tainted... Not only in appearance, but in his soul. His purity had been stolen, and there was no way to reclaim it.

Dabura grinned as he took in the sight of the defeated kai. "That was amazing, even better than I had imagined." chuckled the demon huskily as he wiped his member off on the kai's thigh, smearing blood and ejaculate there before replacing his length inside his pants and standing over his victim. "Now you will die for your crimes against Master Babidi." growled the demon king as he lifted his palm, energy building for the final blow.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the area, smoke and debris billowing high into the air as flames licked at the sky. Babidi gave a screech of outrage as his bug eyes widened in horror. "M-my ship! I-it's been blown up!" Majin Buu watched the explosion with an ever present smile, glad to see something that he understood rather than whatever Dabura had just done to the kai.

Dabura glared as he could see a form beginning to emerge from the smoke. Vegeta quickly became visible, his flame like hair glowing a brilliant gold as he glared at the three. A Majin M was emblazoned above his brow, making it obvious that he should be under Babidi's control. But, much to the wizard's annoyance, he had continued to defy his every order.

"Vegeta?! Why have you destroyed my ship?! No one ordered you to do that!" screeched the little being furiously as he watched the saiyan prince float down to land on the charred earth. "How am I supposed to get off of this wretched planet now?!"

The super saiyan smirked, glancing over his opponents as Babidi continued to complain. The wizard would be no challenge at all and that pink blob must be the Majin he had been hearing so much about. He didn't look so tough... And he could easily deal with Dabura as well. A soft whimper suddenly caught Vegeta's ears, the saiyan looking closer as he noticed a crumpled form laying in the dirt beneath the demon king...

Supreme Kai trembled as he struggled to look at the saiyan, his bare, bloodstained thighs pressed together weakly as he tried to hide himself, cheeks flushed in humiliation as his tired, wet eyes gazed at the Z fighter hopelessly.

A cold feeling gripped Vegeta's heart when he saw that the Supreme Kai's pants had been ripped from his body, seeing the torn open shirt and vest, the white substance splashed across his violet flesh, the blood on his thighs... He clenched his fists, teeth grinding as a growl of fury erupted in his throat. Memories of Frieza flooded his mind, remembering the pain, the humiliation of being taken against his will. The memories of being forced to submit to that freak still haunted him, still gave him gruesome, disgusting nightmares. He knew what it was like to be in that position, to be used like a toy and then done away with. Averting his aqua gaze from Kaioshin's abused body, he glared into Dabura's eyes. "You... What did you do to him?" snarled Vegeta as his aura started to glow violently with ki.

The demon cocked a brow at the inquiry, glancing to the kai faintly before turning a smug smirk on the saiyan. "I punished him for his crimes against Master Babidi. I stole his purity, his innocence." mused Dabura as he lifted his palm once more to continue building the energy he needed for the finishing attack. "And now, I am going to kill him." he purred darkly as a red energy ball built in his palm.

Supreme Kai winced and shut his eyes tight, not wanting to face his own humiliating end... There was a surge of energy as Vegeta suddenly moved faster than Dabura thought possible, the demon giving a shout when the saiyan appeared before him. Vegeta slammed his palm into Dabura's face, snarling as burning energy crackled against the larger being's flesh. "Die, you scum!" he barked furiously before unleashing the devastating blast of energy point blank, blowing the demon's head into tiny pieces that quickly disintegrated from the intensity of his attack.

Kaioshin watched in shock as the demon's lifeless body fell to the ground beside him, blood gushing from the stump where his head had rested only seconds ago. Babidi gave a shout of fear to see one of his strongest servants taken down in one blow, Majin Buu letting out a childish laugh of amusement as he clapped his hands together in applause.

Vegeta spat on the demon's body as he glowered in disgust at him before stepping over his body to get to the Supreme Kai. Kneeling, the saiyan prince gently began gathering the broken being up into his arms without a word. The deity quivered, looking up to his savior with a weak expression of surprise. "V-Vegeta..." he whimpered hoarsely, his throat dry and sore from all the screaming he had done. The super saiyan frowned. "Be quiet. I'm going to get you out of the way before I deal with the rest of these idiots." he huffed, trying to sound annoyed, but Kaioshin could hear the sympathy in his voice, see it in his inhumanly blue eyes. Something horrible had happened to the saiyan as well...

After cradling the delicate deity to his chest, Vegeta rose and turned to glare death at Babidi. "You listen to me, and listen well! When I come back, I'm going to destroy you and your sideshow freak once and for all! Got it!?" he snarled furiously, his powerful voice visibly shaking the wizard who was sweating bullets now. His scowl turned into a smirk to see the fear on the little creature's face, chuckling darkly. "Good. I will expect to see you here when I return." said the proud warrior as he turned and took a few steps, pausing only to grab the kai's torn pants from the ground before taking to the air.

The garment was shredded and nearly useless now, but Kaioshin was thankful nonetheless, covering himself as much as he could with the cloth. As much as he had enjoyed seeing the fear in Babidi's face, he doubted it would last long. When he realized again that he had Majin Buu at his disposal, he would shrug off his worries. Trembling, the deity looked up to Vegeta, seeing his determined expression through tear blurred eyes. "V-Vegeta... Please, d-don't... fight them alone..." he begged softly, his white hair whipping in the wind as he was carried to safety.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance, not looking to the smaller being in his arms. "Save it. I'm going to destroy them myself. I've made up my mind and I'm not going to argue about it, got it?" he growled forcefully, making it clear that there would be no more discussion over the matter. The kai gave a sorrowful expression, wanting to protest, but he was far too weak and in too much pain to manage it. Sighing, he went quiet and lowered his obsidian gaze, trying to keep more tears from welling in his watery eyes.

Only a moment later, Vegeta slowed to a stop and landed in the shadow of a jagged cliff to gently set the kai down, making sure he was seated on the tail of his vest. "This should be far enough away." said the saiyan more to himself than to the kai as he stood back up to look toward where his battle, as well as his destiny, awaited.

Supreme Kai gazed up at the proud saiyan prince as he held the tattered remains of his pants to his front, covering himself as best he could. He could tell that Vegeta expected to die... Perhaps he meant to. "...Thank you, Vegeta..." he said quietly, to which Vegeta said nothing, only giving the kai an understanding glance before stepping back to take to the air once more and shoot into the distance like a burning star. Kaioshin watched until he could no longer see the saiyan, but he was still able to feel his intense power.

Quivering, he lowered his gaze to his lap and grimaced to see Dabura's semen beginning to dry on his chest and thighs. With a sound of disgust, he weakly and shakily began to wipe the substance away with his pants before tossing the cloth aside as harshly as he could manage. Tears burned at his eyes once more, but he tried to blink them away, knowing there was no time to cry over his lost purity... He had to find Gohan. He could just barely feel the half saiyan's energy. But, he wasn't sure he could move... Shifting, Kaioshin tried to get his feet underneath him, pushing himself to stand slowly. The deity gave a sharp wince as pain shot through his insides, yelping as he stumbled and fell back against the rock wall behind him. His whole body ached, there wasn't an inch of his flesh that wasn't bruised or scratched or otherwise wounded. Shivering, he kept one hand on the wall and started to take a hesitant step forward, whimpering at the constant pain. If he could follow this wall to Gohan, he might have a chance of reaching him... Lowering a quivering hand, he mustered just enough energy to materialize a new pair of pants, the simple action a struggle for him.

"P-please... H-hold on, Gohan..." he begged hoarsly as he took another weak step forward, beginning his agonizing journey through the hot wasteland.


End file.
